


3 Lives Lived

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another sad one, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a long story, really.
Or, 3 times they lived and 1 time they died.





	

_**ONE** _

 

It's not like this has never happened to him before.

John has always been a man who been on the good side of Death. 

His mom; bless her soul, is 95 and still kicking.

His sister survived cancer. 

-

Death's always been good to him.

Reese was the greatest thing Death had let him keep. 

Reese was five when he was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. They didn't expect him to survive the year, but he did. Because now Reese is seventeen and he spends his days out of the hospital curled on the couch with John, watching The Flash and any other superhero related tv show or movie they can find.

It's peaceful, in a way, laying with Reese curled on John's chest and trying not smile at Reese's antics, like him throwing popcorn at the tv and him screaming over "exciting" moments in the show or movie they happened to be watching. John loves watching Reese and that's that. 

It's a good life.

 

**TWO**

 

Reese is a hypocrite. Simple as that. He and Death have never been "friends'' per say, but he's glad Death saved his life. If he hadn't he wouldn't have met John; 5 months after he woke up in the infirmary, John walked in, told him to stop complaining about his broken arm.

Reese had balked, until he noticed John was wearing a prosthetic arm and leg. He didn't say anything but he could tell John had noticed his stare because he turned and walked out.

It took him two seconds to follow.

-

A month later, he found out that John had lost his arm and leg while fighting to take down North Korea's troops. He was the only one that had survived;  and by the haunted look in his eyes, it was clear that physical scars weren't the only ones that had been left.

John was very good at hiding his emotions; he had to be, he was a soldier. But Reese knew him. Knew the tiny curve of his lips, the crinkle of his eyes. He knew that the pain in his eyes were more than just the pain of wearing a prosthetic, like he said. 

But he never said anything.

After all some things you don't have to say.

-

A year had passed since Reese had meet John and everything had changed. 

They were in a relationship; of sorts, and Reese was never more content. But sometimes he wondered if John was happy. John had expressed to him a hundred times that he wish he could have traded place with his fellow soldiers on that fateful night. 

But then he proposed and Reese knew that everything would be alright.

That night Reese thanked Death and this time, meant it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY need to stop listening to music.


End file.
